Shūichi Sakurano
Shūichi Sakurano (Sakurano Shūichi 櫻野 秀一) was the student council president and is now a student teacher. He is a special star student and is in the high school section of the Alice Academy. He is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in the anime. Appearance and Personality In anime, he has blonde hair that barely reaches his shoulders and a pair of grey eyes. However, in the manga he has red hair. He is usually seen in his High School uniform and in the current chapters, he wears the summer uniform. His personality is nearly the same as Subaru Imai; he is calm and cool, but he can be very intimidating. This happened during the Sports Festival when Akira Tonouchi reached him very late and Sakurano was reading a book entitled Ikari no Sakurano (The Angry Cherry). Tonouchi also told himself that he better not get him angry during the Z Arc. However, he is more gentle and his expression can be more easily read than Subaru Imai. He is also fond of Mikan Sakura and cares for her and everyone else, especially during his encounter with Subaru Imai in Chapter 132. Story Past When they were children Sakurano and Subaru Imai would fight all the time. They mostly fought about the number of Alices each of them have. Yuka Azumi was both Sakurano's and Subaru's upperclassman and in a flashback chapter the two fought over who would give their Alice Stone to Yuka first. Sakurano and Subaru were punished because they defended Yuka Azumi and Yukihara-sensei. They did not want to believe that Azumi Yuka was a traitor of the academy. Alice Festival He appears along with other special star students, Subaru Imai and Shizune Yamanouchi, helping Mikan Sakura find the way to the alice festival opening ceremony. Sports Festival During the obstacle race, he reads patiently while Tono is having a hard time running with a weight. When Tono does arrive, Sakurano just teleports to the next stage. When Mikan falls to the ground during the Cheerleading competion Sakurano uses his Wish Alice to save her. High School Arc He is with the HSP (High School Principal) and Subaru discussing if Mikan should leave with her mother. Sakurano is able to track Mikan and her friends down with his Telepathy Alice and just in time for Jinno (who is with him) to release Mikan from the Fukuutai. He explained that he and the others, aside from Yuka and Narumi, had been assisting the HSP's escape from the surprise attack in his office and in care of someone, which was Shiki Masachika. In Chapter 132, he had a flashback about him and Subaru, who were not allowed to have any contacts with their family because they defended Yuka and said that Izumi was killed. Both of them promised to each other to survive in the academy by pretending to forget what was important to them. Later it was shown that both Hii-sama and the HSP called them and gave them the Triple Star (by Hii-sama) and Special Star (by Kazumi Yukihira) ranking. In Chapter 133, he was fighting against the enemies and Subaru when there was a flashback about Subaru, in tears asking him to send telepathy to his mother, saying to her to take his sister away from the academy. Sakurano said it was impossible, since the barrier was too strong. When Subaru was saved by Mikan's Stealing Alice and asking why did she cry, he seemed shocked. He then looked at the siblings with concerned and gentle eyes, as he was relieved that his friend was saved. He appears injured on the left hand. Final Arc In Chapter 140, Sakurano had been seen with Subaru holding an umbrella during the funeral of Yuka. In chapter 143, it was revealed that both of them were joining the Student Council under HSP's order so that they can watch over Goshima, who was the ESP's spy. Along with Subaru, he is put in charge of the care of Nobara. In chapter 155, he and Subaru frantically try to revive Nobara when her heart stops beating. In chapter 156, after Mikan escapes to save Nobara from dying, Sakurano and Subaru reluctantly don't stop her. They then agree to help her when the ESP's men arrive to take Mikan away and give her to the ESP. Alice Shuichi has three Alices: Instant Teleportation, Telepathy, and Copy Alice. He actually did not own the Alice like Natsume's Wish Alice or Intuition Alice. It was stated in the Gakuen Alice 25.5 (second printing) that his third Alice was Copy, not Wish or Intuition Alice. The Instant Teleportation Alice grants the owner instant teleportation to another place. It is unknown if this Alice requires the user to see the place where he/she wants to teleport to or their is a distance limit in which the owner can teleport to. The second Alice is Telepathy Alice. Sometimes being translate as Intuition, his second Alice could communicate with others using mind-will; Mikan had used his Alice stone to communicate with Hotaru during the Escape Arc. It also can be used to locate someone else, as it could help the user to do anything using the intuition ability. The Copy Alice is his third Alice. It is the ability to copy another Alice while touching the other Alice-user, however it only copies while in contact with the Alice and the user, so his Alice is not a permanent copy. His third Alice is what being used to stop Mikan's fall during the sport festival. The Intuition Alice that seems to be the same as Natsume's is not listed as his third Alice. Sakurano had did a great job of concealing everything about his third Alice from everyone. Relationships Subaru ImaiSubaru Imai Main article - Subaru Imai He is Shuichi Sakurano's childhood friend, since they both met when they enrolled in elemetary school under Izumi's supervision. They always quarreled and fought with each other, causing Jinno to punish them. However, they faced a terrible treatment from the academy for the aftermath of helping Yuka escape and defending that Yuki was killed, caused Sakurano and Subaru to have heavy consequences on the both of them. It appeared that both of them had sworn to each other that they would live through out the academy by forgetting their families. This was due to the harsh treatment they received from the academy and also due to the fact that when his sister, Hotaru was born when he and Subaru were 7 years old, Subaru begged him to use his Telepathy to warn and asked his family to run away from the academy. Sakurano understand Subaru's feelings, as was shown in chapter 132, he remembered the promised they made and all the memories they had gone through. Izumi Yukihira Main article - Izumi Yukihira He was the moderator of Special Ability Class and also was the teacher in charge of Sakurano and Subaru when both of them were little. He died when he tried to calm down Rei Serio (or Persona in the current arc), which became the one of the reasons of Yuka's escape. He and Subaru were very close to him, and because of his death and defending for Yuka, both of them suffered bad treatments from the academy. Kazumi Yukihira Main article - Kazumi Yukihira He was the principal of High School Division and Izumi Yukihira's elder brother, which makes him Mikan Sakura's uncle. He was the one who gave Sakurano and Subaru the Special Star ranking, and both of them followed him since they also shared the same aims with him. It also due to the fact that Subaru and Sakurano were his late brother's former students, thus taking them under him when they entering high school. 'Trivia' *In Chapter 77, it shows that Subaru, Sakurano and Shizune Yamanouchi had chose to become an education trainee in Mikan's class. The three of them were called by Mikan and even Tono as "That banana." *In Chapter 77, Subaru and Hotaru seems to be mocking each other, as they both keep on asking questions that made everyone felt uncomfortable and both Narumi and Sakurano apologized for the Imai's behaviour. *In the anime, Sakurano only made few appearances. *When Subaru and Sakurano were still children, both of them were always fighting. However, both of them were also attached to Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Azumi. *In Chapter 132, It is reveal that Hii-sama and Kazumi Yukihira were the ones who gave both Subaru Imai and Shūichi Sakurano the Triple Star and Special Star ranking, after they both graduated from Elementary School Division and during Middle School Division. *Izumi's death had given a big impact to many people, including Sakurano. His death had caused him and Subaru being prohibited from having in contact with their families, since they defended Izumi and Yuka. His death is also one of the reasons why Kazumi, Jinno, Sakurano and Subaru trying to get Mikan out from the academy. *In Gakuen Alice Volume 23, he was chosen as the next candidate for the test alongside Misaki Harada, and Kokoroyome had mentioned something that had caused him to spread his 'deadly' aura, much to Subaru and everyone's surprise. *He shared the same month of birth with Mikan and Kaname, as they were all born in the month of January (although Mikan's date of birth is actually in May. January was the date when she was found by Mikan's grandfather ). *In his profile character, it was revealed that he is actually one year younger than Subaru. *Both him and Subaru were seen symbolised as 'dogs' by Narumi during their childhood. This is due to the fact that they were close to Izumi and Yuka and loved to be spoiled by them. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Telepathy Alice Category:Teleportation Alice Category:Senior High Category:OB Category:Copy Alice Category:Student Category:Specialist Training